Speak and Destroy
by xoxEllexox
Summary: Ziva is leaving. Will Tony be able to stop her. and If he dosn't, will she come back? While working on a case things will be revealed, People will return and shocking things will happen to those we least expect.
1. Listen To Your Heart

**_Hey All._**

**_This is Speak and Destroy._**

**_The Story name is a song By Rogue Traders. From their album 'Better In The Dark'_**

**_Do not own the show, If I did, do you really think Judgement Day would've happened? (Yes, this fic was written before Judgment Day, I have just edited this Authors Note)_**

**_Set POST Judgement Day. But, NO VANCE! and...JENNY'S HERE!_**

**_Don't own song either._**

**_Song: 'Listen to your heart' Set to the one by D.H.T._**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

It was 2:25am and Ziva David was standing outside a door of an apartment, an apartment that she found herself inside a lot in the past few months. It was the apartment of Tony DiNozzo.

_listen to your heart_

They had been dating for around three months, nobody else new. But Tony had suddenly broken it off, he wouldn't even tell her why. It broke her heart. At NCIS things were different too. Whenever she talked to him he would look away from her and just nod. He wouldn't sit next to her in the NCIS van and he would barley talk to her at the crime scenes. She just couldn't do it anymore, she had gone to the Director's office the morning before and requested a transfer back to Mossad.

She had been standing outside for 20 minutes before she had managed to knock on the door. She heard footsteps from the inside, she took a deep breath. When the door opened Tony stood in his boxers gaping at her, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she shook with silent tears.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Tony asked her as he placed a hand on her arm, it was the most he had said to her in the past week.

"I am sorry Tony…Goodbye." She said shrugging off his hand and turned to leave, she felt his hand grasp her arm again. She turned to him.

"Just please Tony, do not make this harder than it already is, let me go" She said harshly, fighting back tears.

He let go of her arm "Don't make what harder? Ziva, please tell me what's wrong" He begged.

She started to walk backwards and barely above a whisper said:

"Goodbye Tony"

As she walked out of the apartment building and across the road she heard her name being call. She could see Tony running out of the building towards her. He had put pants and a shirt on in a rush.

"Ziva! Ziva please wait." He called.

_When he's calling for you_

"No Tony, I have wasted enough time waiting for you. Ever since you broke up with me I have been waiting. And I still do not know why you broke up with me, we were so happy, or at least I was. You have been ignoring me for the past three weeks! I cannot do this anymore. I am going back to Mossad. So this is goodbye."

Ziva got into her car and drove off not looking back. Tony stood watching her, he couldn't believe it, the person he loves leaving for good. He ran back inside to his apartment and grabbed his phone and rang Gibbs

_Listen to your heart_

'Gibbs' came the voice from the other side of the phone

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, YOU AND YOUR FREAKING RULES. ZIVA IS LEAVING AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT" Tony yelled into the phone and hung up. He grabbed his keys and ran back out the door.

Ziva drove back to her apartment to get her bags. When she closed the door she leaned her head against it and breathed deeply. She knew she wasn't doing the right thing, she never ran away from a fight, but she just grabbed her bags and walked through her door for what was probably the last time.

_There's nothing else you can do_

Tony drove to Ziva's apartment, only to see that she was already gone. He thought of driving to the airport. '_I can't lose her'_ he thought as he drove faster.

When he arrived at the airport he saw Ziva getting out of her own car. He jogged up behind her.

"Ziva?" Tony said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Ziva instantly grabbed his hand and twisted his arm around to the centre of his back. He fell to his knees.

_I don't know where you're going_

"Ziva, it's me, Tony!"

Ziva let go of his hand "I am so sorry Tony, what are you doing here?" He stood up.

"Please don't go" He pleaded trying to get her to look into his eyes

"I have to" Ziva said not meeting them.

"I love you Ziva, you can't go"

_And I don't know why_

Ziva finally looked at him, his eyes were red and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I will come back soon" Ziva said as she kissed Tony on the cheek, when she pulled away she kept her face only a few centimetres away from his. She was rubbing her hands up and down his arms. He had his hands rested on her waist.

"How soon?"

"I do not know"

_But listen to your heart_

Tony closed the gap between them and kissed her, taking Ziva by surprise, but she kissed him back. When they broke apart she had tears streaming down her face, see looked him in the eyes and said:

"I will be back soon"

Tony put his hand on the side of her neck and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You better be" he whispered to her.

She nodded "I love you too…" She kissed him again

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"…Goodbye"

* * *

**_Please Review_**

**_xoxElle_**


	2. Escape

_**Here's chapter two! **_

_**dont own, never will...well, maybe if i win the lottery...like that'll ever happen...**_

_**Song is In Love Again by Rogue Traders**_

_**The next chapter wont be up for a few days! Sorry :)**_

_**R&R**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

**1 month later**

Ziva David was standing in the elevator of NCIS, it had been one month since she had left Tony at the airport and now she had come back.

_**Here's how it goes**_

When she was in Teli viv she had realized that running away wasn't the answer. Not to mention she had to face her Father who had said she had changed too much and was no use to Mossad.

The only person she had told that she was coming was Gibbs. She had called him four days previous asking for her desk back.

_+-+-+-+Flashback 4 days+-+-+-+_

_The phone rang twice before he answered_

'_Gibbs' Came his voice_

' _Gibbs, it's Ziva. I was wondering if I could have my desk back?'_

'_Ziva. Yes you can, when do you get back here?'_

'_my plane comes in on Monday, so Tuesday'_

'_ok'_

'_Bye Gibbs'_

'_bye'_

'_oh and Gibbs?'_

'_yeah?'_

'_Don't tell anyone'_

'_ok goodbye'_

'_bye'_

_+-+-+-+End Flashback+-+-+-+_

So there she was. She had decided that she would walk in and sit at her desk like nothing had happened. Probably the reason she came in early. As she stepped out of the elevator she noticed that almost everyone was there; McGee wasn't, she guessed that he was down with Abby, Gibbs was standing on the staircase talking to Jenny and Tony was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk trying to balance a pen on his nose.

_**You and me**_

She took a deep breath and proceeded forward. She walked through the bullpen to her desk and sat down. Gibbs was the first to notice and gave her a nod. She smiled in return. She looked back down at her desk when she heard a pen hit a desk. She looked up to see Tony gaping at her.

"Shalom Tony" She said as she got up and stood in front of her desk. Tony got up slowly and walked to her. His eyes were trained on hers.

_**Up and down**_

"Are you ok Tony?" Ziva asked worried. It wasn't like Tony not to talk.

Instead of answering Tony embraced her in a hug. He buried his face in her neck and whispered.

"Thank you"

"For what?" She asked as they released from their hug. Tony still had his arms around her, as if afraid if he let her go she would disappear.

"For coming back"

_**But maybe this time  
We'll get it right**_

"I promised I would"

"I love you Ziva"

"I love you too, my little hairy butt"

_**Worth the fight**_

He leaned in and kissed her, they were interrupted by a loud cough coming from the stairs. Tony and Ziva looked up to see Gibbs glaring at them, but to Ziva's surprise his expression softened and he nodded slightly at Tony and went back to talking to Jenny. But what surprised Ziva even more was when Gibbs kissed Jenny on the cheek.

_**Cause love isn't something you can shake**_

Seeing Ziva's shocked expression Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her to the elevator.

_**When it breaks all it takes is some trying**_

"You've missed a lot, now where to begin…"

* * *

_**What has changed?**_

_**Whats with Jenny and Gibbs.**_

_**Where is McGee?**_

_**TBC...**_


	3. Falling For The First Time

**Hey!!**

**I actually updated this fic!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**More please!**

**Don't own...but i can wish...**

**xoxElle**

* * *

"_Now where to begin…"_

* * *

"…how about Probie?"

"What's happened to McGee?"

"Oh nothing, it's _who_ happened to him"

Ziva looked at him oddly.

"You'll see. But first…" Tony began as he leaned over her and flicked the Emergency Stop button.

_**I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser**_

"Tony, what are you-" Ziva was cut off by Tony pinning her against the wall of the elevator with her arms pinned next to her head, He smiled mischievously at her and kissed her, as the kiss deepened Tony let go of Ziva's arms and put his hands on her waist. Ziva put her arms around his neck. When they broke apart Tony leaned in again but Ziva just smirked and reached over and flicked the emergency switch back to normal.

"Tease" Tony fake pouted.

"Oh," Ziva sighed cocked her head to the side and smiled up at him "poor little hairy butt"

Tony continued to pout.

"Later" She said playing with the front of his jacket.

_**I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out**_

When the elevator doors opened they walked out and into Abby's Lab, Ziva was behind Tony. What they saw shocked them.

"Probie!" Tony yelled "Get off Abby!"

Abby and McGee were half lying on the evidence table, Abby half way through un-buttoning McGee's shirt. At Tony's yell they sprang apart.

"Sorry Tony" McGee said buttoning up his shirt while trying to wipe the black lipstick off his face.

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness" Tony said automatically. Ziva was still standing behind Tony, unseen by the others.

"So what's up Tony?" Abby asked as she put her lab coat back on, which had been discarded on the ground.

"I have a surprise"

"Really?" Abby said happily.

Tony smiled and moved a bit to the side. Ziva stepped into view and smiled.

"ZIVA!" Abby screamed and ran to her engulfing her into a hug.

"Abby-I-can't-breathe" Ziva gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Abby said stepping back. McGee went forward and hugged Ziva also, but not as tight as Abby had.

"Are you back? For good?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm back for good." Ziva said.

"Why did you leave?" Abby asked.

"Ah-" Ziva began but Tony cut in.

_**I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby**_

"We'd better get back up to the bullpen to get Ziva's stuff back into order"

"Ok, but you better come back down here soon, I still need to yell at you for leaving" Abby said hugging Ziva again.

Ziva laughed a bit "Alright, later"

"Good" Abby smiled.

"McGee, next time, lock the door" Tony said as he and Ziva walked out the door.

They stepped inside the elevator and Ziva flicked the emergency switch.

"Tony, why?" Ziva asked.

"Why what?" Tony asked confused.

"Why did you break up with me?"

Tony looked down to the ground.

"Tony, please"

"Gibbs found out. He was going to transfer you back to Mossad if I didn't leave you" Tony said avoiding eye contact with her. "I couldn't stand that I might not ever see you again"

"Tony, look at me"

Tony looked at her.

"How did he find out?"

"I have no idea, but I remember he said something about checking the phone or something."

"I think I know." Ziva said.

"How?"

"The morning, before you broke up with me. Gibbs called about that case. You must of answered my phone. That was the night you left me"

_**I'm so fly, that's probably why it**_

_--Flashback--_

_Tony and Ziva lay in his bed tangled in sheets holding each other while sleeping. One of their phones began to ring. Tony woke up and looked at the clock. '4:36' it read._

"_Too early" He moaned._

"_Tony, phone" Ziva mumbled into his chest._

"_Yeah, I got it" He said shifting slightly and grabbing the ringing phone off the night stand where it was placed next to the other phone._

"_DiNozzo" He yawned into it._

"_Tony? Where are you?" Gibbs asked on the other end of the line._

"_At home Boss, why?"_

_Gibbs tone got angrier "Get here now DiNozzo"_

"_Alright Boss" Tony heard the dial tone realizing that Gibbs had already hung up. He put the phone down again_

"_Hey Z, I got to go into work" Tony said kissing Ziva's head as he got out of the bed._

"_Ok" She mumbled. Tony went and had a quick shower and when he got back Ziva was sitting up in the bed. He smiled at her as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand._

"_Bye Sweetcheeks" He said kissing her._

"_Goodbye Hairybutt" she said. And he left._

_Later that morning Ziva looked at her received calls. _

"_When did Gibbs call me?" She asked herself._

_--End Flashback--_

"I don't understand why Abby and McGee can be together and not get transferred but you and I got together and Gibbs threatened to transfer me?" Ziva yelled.

"Ziva, calm down. After you left Gibbs and the Director got together, so Gibbs decied that rule twelve didn't matter" Tony explained.

"It's about time" Ziva said to herself.

"Oh, and a nearly got fired" He said casually

"What?! How?"

_**Feels just like I'm falling for the first time**_

"Well after I left the airport that night I kinda went to Gibbs' place and punched him in the face…"

* * *

**Reviews are love :)**

**Read my fic Some Kind Of Miracle :) (That is, if you haven't already)**

**xoxElle **


	4. Affirmation

_**Hey All, **_

_**I'm half way through writing chapter 5, so it'll be up in around a day.**_

_**Don't own show, or song.**_

_**please review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

As soon as Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator she walked straight up to Gibbs, who was standing in the middle of the Bullpen with Jenny and slapped him across the face.

"I guess I deserved that" Gibbs said rubbing the side of his face where a hand print was starting to show.

_**I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned**_

"Yes, you did. How dare you threaten to transfer me! And then after I leave break your damn rule 12 yourself, even though you two are meant for each other, do you realize that I thought I did something wrong? I went back to Mossad and had to face my father!" Ziva yelled at Gibbs. Jenny and Tony watched what Gibbs' reaction would be.

"Sorry" He said.

Tony, Jenny and even Ziva gaped at him. Did that seriously just happen?

"Ok, then" Ziva said nodding after recovering from the shock. "Can Tony and I leave for a few hours? I need him to help me with something" She asked taking advantage at Gibbs being…un-Gibbs-like.

"Be back by 0300" He said. She looked down at her watch. It read 11:30. She nodded and grabbed Tony's arm, he was still gaping at Gibbs, and dragged him to the elevator.

"Jethro?" Jenny said looking at him.

_**I believe you can't appreciate real love 'till you've been burned**_

"What? I don't wanna know what they are going to be doing, but it give us a chance to go up to your office" He smirked and turned and went to walk up the stairs to her office. She stood in the same spot, not believing what was happening. _Oh well_, she thought and turned to go up to her office.

* * *

"What do you need help with?" Tony asked as they walked into the elevator. Ziva just smiled and pinned him to the wall, her mouth millimetres from his. She smirked at him, he smiled back. She closed the distance between them, before the kiss got too deep the elevator doors opened and McGee and Abby were standing there.

"And you tell us to get a room Tony" Abby said laughing and shaking her head as they stepped in.

"Well, technically it is a room" Tony said as Ziva leaned against him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Fair enough" Abby said. "So, where are you guys off to?" She asked.

"Tony's going to come help me with some things" Ziva said smirking.

"Sure" Abby said

"Did not need to know that, thank you" McGee said.

_**I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side**_

"That's what I say to Gibbs about McGee when I want him"

Tony and Ziva laughed while McGee blushed slightly.

The doors opened to the main lobby and Tony and Ziva walked out, they heard Abby yell out "Have fun guys!" before the doors closed again.

* * *

Tony and Ziva barely made it to her apartment, when they got there he pinned her to the door and she tried to find her keys as Tony began kissing her neck and pressed himself against her. When they finally got inside clothes were torn off and they headed for her bedroom hardly breaking their kisses. She was in her underwear and Tony was left in his boxers, she was tugging on the waistband of them. He was about to lay her onto the bed when one of their phones rang.

_**I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye**_

"You've got to be kidding me" Tony said. Ziva went past him and search for the offending item. When she found it she answered with a very pissed off "What do you want?"

Gibbs' voice came through "We've got a body, and what is it with you two and picking up the wrong damn phones?" he said then hung up.

She looked at the phone and realized it was Tony's.

"What did he want?" Tony asked.

"We've got a case"

* * *

_**Next chapter preview:**_

_**The team come across two suspects. When pulling up their files, no photos are there. They go to the house and find two people they would never have expected...**_

_**Please Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_


	5. The World From The Bottom Of A Well

_**Hey all,**_

_**Well, this is a tiny chapter, so, yeah, next chapter well be longer.**_

_**Has anyone actually ever claimed owning the show on this thing? Pfft...**_

_**Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

Later that afternoon the team returned back to NCIS headquarters after finding the body of a 36 year old man who had been shot, stabbed and been left dead in a park.

They identified the man as petty officer Jack Rowe. They found an address written on a piece of paper in his jacket pocket and they were now pulling up the profiles of the people who lived there.

"Mr. Carlos Jordan and Miss. Robin Blake" Tony said pulling up their files. "No picture of them…that's not right" Tony said clicking the small remote, it doing nothing. "What's wrong with this thing?" he asked hitting on the desk.

_**And I feel**_

"It says here that there's no photo" McGee said trying to gain access to them. Ziva stood next to Tony looking at the screen.

"How can there be no picture of them?" Ziva asked.

"I have no idea" Tony said.

"The FBI is blocking us out!" McGee said from his computer.

"Are you serious? Why?" Tony asked going around McGee's desk and looking at the screen. "What could be so…secretive about these people?"

_**As if I am looking at the world **_

"Guess we're paying them a visit" Gibbs said as he walked to his desk grabbing his badge and gun. The others did the same and 25 minutes later they were pulling up at the house.

"So what are we expecting to find her Boss?" Tony asked as the four of them walked up the path leading up to the house.

"I dunno, maybe suspects to a murder?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

Ziva was the one to knock on the door. After a minute they heard someone walking to the door. It opened.

"Oh my god" The brunette woman said staring at the agents.

The man came up behind her "Robin, whose at the doo-" he stopped when he saw who was there.

_**From the bottom of a well**_

"Well, this isn't good."

* * *

_**Oooh Who are they? It's a mystery! Nah, i'm kidding, i know who they are. Try and Guess :)**_

_**Review!**_

_**xoxElle**_


	6. Dirty Little Secret

_**Hey!**_

_**Look! I actually updated this fic!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to luvin-the-coffee. She gave me a few ideas for it! Thanks!!**_

_**NOTICE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS FIC FOR A WHILE!! I HAVE TO MANY OTHERS I NEED TO WORK ON!**_

_**BUT DON'T WORRY! I AM**__** NOT**__** GIVING UP ON THIS FIC!!**_

_**Review :)**_

_**xoxElle**_

* * *

"Kate?" Tony breathed out.

"Ari?" Ziva whispered.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

Kate's hair was longer, almost half way down her back, other than that nothing else about her was different, except then engagement ring on her left hand. Ari looked the same as well.

Within seconds all guns were pointed at Ari.

"STOP!" Kate yelled stepping in front of him.

"Daddy?" A small voice called.

Everyone looked in the direction of a small boy around two years old wearing a Spiderman shirt standing near the set of stairs. They lowered their guns.

"Who are they?" The little boy asked pointing to the team.

Kate walked over to him. "It's ok sweety, go back in the lounge room"

"Ok, mummy" He said and walked away.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gibbs asked.

"How did you find us?" Kate asked as she directed everyone into the kitchen. Ari went into a different room to the little boy.

"Is it really you Kate?" McGee said in shock.

"Yeah" she said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But I saw you-Your blood was on my face" Tony said quietly. Ziva standing next to him not saying a word.

"It was a set up" The others looked at her oddly "FBI" she said.

"But he sho-I saw it happen" Tony said still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Again, it was a set up"

"But…I'm confused" Tony said sitting down on a chair. Ziva stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. She still hadn't said a word.

Ari walked into the room and stood next to Kate.

"Did you tell them?" He asked.

"Most of it…"

"Who is the little boy?" Gibbs asked.

"Our son. His name is Cameron" Kate said. They all stood in silence for a few minutes, no-one really knowing what to say.

_**Don't tell anyone or youll be just another regret**_

Ziva stepped forward and hugged Ari. Tony and McGee gaped.

"But I shot you…I saw you…I escorted your body…" Ziva whispered.

"It wasn't me. I was undercover. I'm still…" he chuckled "…Well was always Mossad"

"Can I go meet my nephew?" She said quietly. Tony was still gaping and McGee looked like he was about to faint.

Tony's eyes widened more "Nephew? That means that he is your…"

Ziva kneeled in front of Tony, who was still sitting in the chair. "Ari is my brother"

"WHAT?"

"Tony listen to me." Kate said. "We didn't have a choice, I was pregnant, I knew that if you all found out that Ari was the father you would assume that he forced me. Which he didn't. The FBI gave us a way to lead normal lives. Ari was forced to hold Ducky Gerald and I hostage. He was never evil. You have to believe me." She said.

"Who else knows your alive?" McGee asked.

"Nobody" Ari said. The little boy walked back in.

"Mummy the movie finished" He said. Ari picked the little boy up.

"Cameron this is your Aunty Ziva." He said. Cameron let go of his father and reached out to Ziva. She took him and said.

"Shalom Cameron"

"Shalom aunty Ziva" He said. Ziva smiled at Ari. She put Cameron down and he ran to Kate and held her leg. She kneeled next to him.

"Cameron, this is Uncle Tony, Uncle McGee and Uncle Gibbs"

"Kate, how do we know it's actually you?" Gibbs said.

She picked up Cameron. "If you don't believe who we are, run our fingerprints"

"You know that would involve us taking you to NCIS?" Gibbs said.

"And to Abby" McGee cut in.

"I know" Kate said.

"Your coming to" Gibbs said to Ari.

"I would have expected that" He said.

_**My dirty little secret**_

"I just need to get Cam's things and then we'll come. Ok?" Kate said walking out of the room, leaving Ari with everyone else. Gibbs was glaring at him.

"I didn't kill her!" He said defensively.

"You shot me" Gibbs said calmly.

"You shot me" Ari said back just as calm.

They glared at each other again.

Tony still hadn't said anything since he found out that Ari was Ziva's half-brother. He just sat, staring at nothing. Ziva began to worry.

"Tony are you ok?" She asked him quietly.

"You lied to me, to all of us" He said as he began to stand. "All this time, you never told me" He said angrily standing and walking out the kitchen and through the front door.

"Tony…" She said following him

"No! I'm your partner! You could've trusted me!"

"I do trust you…"

He spun around and looked at her."You have a crap way of showing it" he spat.

"Fine. You want to know why I didn't tell you?" He didn't say anything "I didn't tell you because you would have thought I was only on the team to get revenge on Gibbs. I killed Ari, well I thought I did, I shot him! Not Gibbs! But I'm guessing I shot a different man and not my brother. Do you want to know why else I didn't tell you? Because you would have reacted like this!" She yelled, red with anger.

Tony digested her words and instantly regreted yelling at her.

"Ziva I'm so-"

"Don't! I don't want to speak to you" She snarled. He placed a hand on her arm. She angrily shrugged it off. "Do not touch me"

"Ziva please…"

"Stay away from me"

_**Who has to know?**_

* * *

_**Oh no!! Will the relationship last?**_

_**TBC...**_

_**as i said, this fic is being put on hold. Sorry about that.**_

_**please do not give up on this fic.**_

_**Maybe if you review i will update faster... Hint**_

_**xoxElle**_


	7. Pinch Me

**_Hey._**

**_Depressed right now. So pissed about the season final! But i wont give anything away just incase you don't know yet. I will always have that person in my fics! No mather what! TOTALLY IN DENIAL!_**

**_Anyway, Could someone please tell me if there is going to be a NCIS Season 6? Seriously tell me if you know! I will die if there isn't!!_**

**_Incase you havn't notices i changed alot with this fic, 1) Only a few lines of songs now. 2) Chapter names have changed and. 3) I changed little bits here and there, so check it out._**

**_Anyway. On with the fic._**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

Abby was sitting on her chair in her lab spinning in circles when a little boy ran in. She stopped and looked at him.

_**It's like a dream - you try to remember but it's gone, then ya**_

"Hey little guy"

"Are you Aunt Abby?" The little boy asked.

Abby looked at him confused. "Ah-"

"Cameron, don't run off" Ari said coming into the lab and picking up the boy. Abby screamed.

"Abby! Don't scream" McGee said coming into the lab.

_**Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, when ya**_

"A-Ari. It's Ari! SHOOT HIM!!" Abby yelled. Ari chuckled and Cameron put his hands over his ears.

"Abby, it's alright" Tony said coming in as well, with Gibbs behind him.

"But it's…"

"Abby, it's ok" Kate said walking in.

"Kate?" Abby said barely above a whisper.

She then fainted. McGee and Tony caught her as she fell.

"Well that went well." Kate said taking Cameron from Ari.

Tony and McGee laid Abby down on the ground and were trying to wake her.

"Honey, wake up" McGee said shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Honey?" Kate said, her eye's widening.

"They're together" Tony said.

"Really?" Kate said.

After 5 minutes Abby's eye's opened. She looked at McGee.

"I thought I saw Kate" She said as McGee hugged her.

"You did" Kate said setting Cameron on the ground.

"But how? You're dead…"

"Abby we need you to run their fingerprints" Gibbs said.

"Why?"

"To see if it's them" Gibbs said.

"Alright" Abby said standing up "Place your right index finger on here" Abby said pointing to a little contraption on her desk. Ari stepped forward first and placed his finger on it. After Abby clicked a few buttons the match came up 'Ari Haswari'.

"Well, it's him" Abby said. Kate was next, again after a few clicks the match came up 'Caitlin Todd'.

"And it's her" Abby said. She suddenly flung forward and hugged Kate as hard as she could.

"Abby, having trouble breathing…" Kate said.

"Sorry! But why? Why did you fake your death?"

"I was pregnant"

"Whoa! Well I kinda figured that with the kid and all." Abby chuckled. "Where is Ziva?"

"She took another car here" McGee said. Abby looked at him in question, he whispered to her "Tony"

Abby stepped forward and hit Tony on his chests. "What did you do?!"

"I yelled at her" Tony said guiltily rubbing the spot where she hit.

Abby hit him again "Why?!"

"Because she told me he" he said pointing too Ari "Is her brother"

_**Try to see the world beyond your front door.**_

"WHAT?!" Abby yelled. "Oh well, you didn't kill Kate, so I'm not that mad at you" She said to Ari, "But you did shoot Gerald…and Gibbs…Why haven't they shot you again?"

"FBI" Kate and Ari said. Cameron mimicked them "FBI!"

"Oh…" Abby said, "I'll be right back!" She said running out of the lab leaving everyone looking confused.

She ran to the elevator and got into it and went straight up to the Bullpen where she saw Ziva sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Abby kneeled in front of her desk.

"Hey" She said.

"Hello Abby. Shouldn't you be down with Kate and the others? You should be with them" Ziva said.

"You should be down there too! Ari is your brother"

"So Tony told you then"

"Yeah, but it's ok! He didn't kill Kate!" Abby said cheerfully. Ziva chuckled. "Come on" Abby said getting up and taking Ziva's hand pulling her up. "DIRECTOR!" Abby bellowed. Five seconds later Jenny appeared on the catwalk from her office.

"Yes Abby?"

"Come down to my lab!" She said. Jenny gave her a questioned look but came down the stairs to them. All three went down to her lab where the others were still looking confused.

_**Take your time cos the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile, when ya**_

"Ari?" Jenny said shocked.

"Jennifer" Ari smiled kissing her cheek. He got a death glare from Gibbs.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes. When Ziva and I were in Cairo Ari helped us with some things" Jenny said.

"Alright…"

"I thought you two were dead. Who…"

"FBI" They said.

"Oh"

_**Realise that a guy my size might take a while, just to**_

"So! Major catching up to do!" Abby said.

"First Abbs, how do you two know Petty officer Jack Rowe?" Gibbs asked.

"He's one of our friends"

"Why would he have your address written on a piece of paper then?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Kate said.

"He's dead" Tony said. He kept looking over to Ziva, who refused to look at him.

"Hmm, we figured" Kate said

"What do you mean?"

"He told us someone was threatening to kill him" She said. Tony was about to ask something "And no, we don't know who"

"Ok! Done with that!" Abby said "So Kate tell me everything…"

_**Try to figure out what all this is for.**_


	8. All We Are

**_Hello,_**

**_To be completely honest, I hate this chapter. But, that's my opinion. If it's good, then it's good, if it's not, then it's not._**

**_Putting this fic on hold again as I am working on the sequel to Some Kind Of Miracle._**

**_But don't worry! If inspiration hits me, I'll write! I promise!_**

**_If I owned NCIS, Jeanne would be dead, Hollis would be dead, Kate would be alive and with Ari, Tony and Ziva would be together, McGee and Abby would be together, Gibbs and Jenny would be together and Jenny wouldn't be dead!_**

**_Man, what have they done to NCIS?!_**

**_(Song is All We Are) (Played at the end of Season 5 episode 2 'Family' when Tony burned the letter)_**

**_So review. _**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"Ari and I knew each other for a long time before he took us hostage. Even before I came to work here at NCIS. Anyway, when Tony got the plague we both had to have urine tests done. Mine came back saying I was pregnant. I told the doctor to take that off my results when they were sent here, then Ari got in touch with the FBI when he came back here to Washington. That's how this all started. They gave us a way to live a normal life without the threat of being killed by Hamas."

"But I was standing next to you when you were shot! Your blood was on my face!" Tony said getting more confused.

"It was completely set up"

"But how?" McGee asked.

"Trust me, if we told you, it would make your head hurt" Ari said. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyway, 6 months after we faked our deaths I gave birth to Cameron Todd-Haswari. But on the birth certificate his name is Cameron Jordan. We've actually been living here since then. We'll see you guys every now and then when we're out. Sometimes you see us too, but by the time you look back we've managed to move away. We're sorry that we've done this too you all."

Everyone was listening intently as Kate told them everything. They had called Ducky up and he was so happy to see Kate. Tony was part listening part looking at Ziva, who was avoiding looking at him. By the time Kate had finished explaining everything it was 8 at night.

"Kate! You guys should come out with us tonight!" Abby said.

"What about Cameron?"

"I'll look after him" Ducky said.

"Thank you Ducky...So, where are we going?"

* * *

"When you said going out Abs, I didn't think you'd mean a place like this" Kate yelled over the loud music in the nightclub. They all sat down at a small table at the side of the dance floor. Which was crammed with people. Ziva was still avoiding Tony.

"Tim! Come dance!" Abby said pulling McGee out of his seat. Before they went Abby hit Tony on the back and whispered in his ear "Fix what you've done. Ask her to dance" and she dragged McGee into the crowd.

A slower song started:

_**I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Bought and sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue**_

"Caitlin, Dance?" Ari asked extending his hand to her. She smiled as she took it and they walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor next to Abby and McGee.

"I'm never going too get use to seeing that…" Tony said taking a sip from his beer.

"Come on Jethro" Jenny said pulling an arguing Gibbs into the crowd.

_**I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard**_

"Ziva?"

"No Tony"

"Listen Z, I'm so sorry. Please, you don't have to forgive me, just dance with me?" Tony pleaded. Ziva looked at him for a moment, and then stood. Tony stood up with her and stood in front of her, hoping that she was going to dance and not just leave. She put her hand out. He smiled and grabbed it. They began to dance between Ari and Kate and Gibbs and Jenny. Every now and then Gibbs would glare at Ari which would make Kate and Jenny laugh.

Tony pulled Ziva close to him. He put both his arms around her waist and she put a hand on his chest over his heart and used one hand to play with the hair on the back of his neck. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry"

She sighed. "I know you are Tony."

_**All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful**_

"You know Caitlin, I really didn't think that this would be how they found out" Ari said too her as he held her close.

"Hmm, how did you think they would find out?" Kate asked lifting her head from his chest and looking at him.

"I don't know. It just wasn't like this"

"Oh well, at least they know now. You have your sister back"

Ari looked at Ziva, who was dancing with Tony next to them "She has changed"

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good"

_**I wasted, wasted love for you  
Trading out for something new  
Well, it's hard to change the way you lose  
If you think you've never won**_

"I want to go home to my boat" Gibbs complained. Jenny looked up at him and smirked.

"Shut up and dance"

_**'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful**_

"I can't believe Kate's alive!" Abby said happily bouncing on her feet as she and McGee swayed to the music.

"I know"

"And she's with Ari! How weird is that!" She said. McGee chuckled.

"I love you Tim"

"I love you too"

_**And in the end the words won't matter  
'Cause in the end nothing stays the same  
And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain**_

Everyone kept dancing until the song ended. As soon as it did Gibbs went and sat back down at the table, which cause Jenny to laugh. Everyone else walked back over and sat down.

"We should be getting Cameron and going home now" Kate said. Everyone nodded.

"You also know that we have to go back into hiding and you can't see us anymore" Kate added.

"WHAT?" They all yelled, getting weird looks for the other people in the club.

"No! You just came back! You can't leave again! I won't let you!" Abby said angrily.

"Sorry Abs…We have to…"

* * *

**_Next Chapter will have Tony and Ziva back at her apartment..._**

**_Review!!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	9. If The World Crashes Down

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_Are you proud of me? I've updated two fics and uploaded a new one in one day :D_**

**_Yes, this fic is still on Hiatus, I just thought i'd upload this chapter, it's short, but alot of things happen in it._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

"No! You can't! You just came back! I will handcuff myself to you! Please!" Abby begged over the loud music.

Kate was about to answer when they heard gunshots and people screaming.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" A man yelled as three other people dressed in black ran in the door with guns.

_**You make weak**_

Only Ziva had her gun with her. She pointed it at the man who was closest to her and shot him trough the chest. A man came running at her and knocked the gun out of her hand.

"All of you on the ground" The man snarled. Ziva did as she was told. Two of the other men came up to them. One of them grabbed Kate by the hair and yanked her up while the other grabbed Ari. He went to punch the man but was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious. They did the same to Kate.

_**You make me strong**_

"KATE!" Abby screamed trying to break free of McGee's hold. The man who was now holding Kate's limp body through her across the room and she landed on the dance floor. Ari began to regain consciousness and saw Kate laying on the ground. He got up and started to fight the two men. Ziva crawled over to her gun picking it up and shooting the man who was sneaking up behind Ari. She stood up and ran to where Ari was fighting the other man. Ari took a step back and Ziva shot the man.

_**You give me hope**_

Ari ran over to Kate and kneeled beside her.

"Caitlin, wake up" He said lifting her slightly and holding her in his arms as he tried to wake her up. The people around were slowly starting to stand up, as well as the NCIS team. Abby began to run over to Kate and Ari when another shot was fired into the air. Everyone dropped to the ground again. The man who had come in first was now walking towards them.

"You really shouldn't have done that" He said. He lifted his gun and shot.

_**You hold me close**_

"ABBY!" McGee screamed standing up and running towards the man, takling him to the ground. He grabbed the gun out of his hand and shot him in the head. He jumped off him and ran over to Abby. Gibbs was putting pressure on the bullet wound in her stomach.

"Ti-imm-y" She coughed out.

"Abbs. Stay with me, don't close your eyes"

"Is…Kate al-right?" She asked coughing again.

McGee looked over where Ari and Kate were. Kate was still unconscious.

"She's fine Abs" He said. She nodded weakly. They could hear sirens approaching the club.

Abby closed her eyes.

"Abby? ABBY!"

* * *

**_Oh Dear..._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


	10. Broken

_Hey all :)_

_Man, you all hated how I ended the last chapter didn't you!_

_Well, this fic is still on Hiatus. I just thought I'd post this :)_

_Oh! You may not like me at the end of this chapter._

_Review!_

_xoxElle_

* * *

Tony looked around the hospital waiting room from his place of leaning against the wall away from everyone. They had rushed Abby into emergency surgery when they got to the hospital. McGee had gone with her in the ambulance, the EMTs had told them Abby had flat lined on the way. The doctors had also told them all that the chances of her making it through the surgery were very low.

_**I'm falling apart**_

He looked over at McGee, he was sitting on one of the waiting room chairs with his face in his hands. He looked so…Broken. Tony sighed sadly.

_**I'm barely breathing**_

He turned his head slightly and looked at Jenny and Gibbs. Gibbs was holding onto Jenny's hand tightly, blood still covering his hands and shirt. Jenny was talking quietly to him saying that everything would be fine.

_**With a broken heart that's still beating**_

He then looked over to where Ari was pacing around the room trying to calm down Cameron, who was screaming for his mother. Ari was talking to him in Hebrew, but Cameron was ignoring him. Kate had come in another ambulance, she was still unconscious when they had gotten to the hospital and the doctors had taken her away to get a CT. Ducky had arrived shortly after with Cameron who had run straight to his father. Ducky was now in the operating room with Abby.

_**In the pain there is healing**_

Tony then looked at Ziva. She was staring blankly at the wall. He wanted to go over to her, but wasn't sure if she was still mad at him. Instead he closed his eyes and hit her head against the wall behind him.

_**In your name I find meaning**_

10 minutes later a doctor walked towards them all. Everyone except McGee looked up.

"Ms. Blake is awake now, she's asking for you" The Doctor said to Ari, he nodded and whispered something in Hebrew to Cameron and put him down, he ran over to Ziva and crawled into her lap.

_**So I'm holdin' on**_

Ari walked down the hallway with the doctor and into a room where he saw Kate laying on the bed. The doctor turned and walked out to give them some privacy. Kate moved slightly in the bed to give room for Ari to lie next to her. He sat on the bed with her and she laid her head on his chest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were hit over the head and thrown" Ari said.

"Is everyone else ok?" She asked.

Ari said nothing.

"Ari?"

"Caitlin…Abby was shot. She may not make it" Ari said slowly and tightened his arms around her. Just like he thought, Kate tried to get up. She struggled against him, but ended up crying into his chest as he tried to comfort her.

_**I'm holdin' on**_

Cameron was now sleeping in the chair next to Ziva. She was still trying to process everything that had happened that day. She drew in a shaky breath. She felt a hand on her arm and looked down at it. She looked up to come face to face with Tony.

"Hey" He said quietly. She didn't say anything.

"You know I'm sorry" He said. She nodded. "I love you"

Ziva couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face "I love you too" She said. Tony smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

_**I'm holdin' on**_

McGee hadn't moved from the position he was currently in for two hours. He felt numb. So many things were running through his mind. One of them stood out the most. _I can't lose her_. Finally he looked up around the room. He saw Tony and Ziva kissing, Cameron sleeping and Jenny and Gibbs talking quietly. He noticed the blood on Gibbs shirt. Abby's blood. He felt like throwing up. That's when he saw the Doctor walking towards them all.

Everyone stood up.

_**I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

* * *

_Do you still hate me? _

_Still haven't told you if she lives or dies. AND This is still on Hiatus, so you may not know for a while :P_

_Review! _

_xoxElle_


	11. The Last Night

**_Hey!_**

**_Man, You all hated the last chapter didn't you!?_**

**_Hope you'll be happy with this one :D_**

**_Song: 'The Last Night' by Skillet_**

**_Review_**

**_xoxElle_**

* * *

The doctor looked at them all.

"We got the bullet out, it didn't hit anything major. She will make a full recovery" He smiled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Gibbs asked.

"She is. Only one person can go in at a time though" The doctor said "Her rooms down the hall and the first room to the left" He said walking away.

"McGee, you should go in first" Tony said. McGee smiled and nodded walking down the hall. When he reached Abby's room he stood in the doorway. She turned her head and saw him. She grinned tiredly.

"Hey"

McGee took three steps to her bed and kissed her.

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone**_

Kate and Ari were both asleep on the hospital bed when Ziva walked in with Cameron. She had never seen her older brother as happy as he was with Kate. It made her smile. Cameron stirred in her arms and opened his eyes, looking inside the room.

"MAMA!" He shrieked trying to escape from Ziva's arms. His shriek woke both Kate and Ari up.

"Hush Cameron, you're mother has a sore head" Ari said as Ziva brought Cameron over to them. Kate opened her arms and Cameron hugged her.

"Mama's head ok?" He asked putting a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, it's better now. It's still a bit sore though" She said to him and crawled up a bit and kissed her forehead like she does to him when he has a sore head. Ziva smiled at them.

"Abby is ok. She's awake" She said. Ari nodded and Kate smiled. "I am going to go. I will visit in the morning" She said stepping out of the room.

Kate smiled up at Ari, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Icky!" Cameron said covering both his eyes with his little hands. Kate and Ari broke apart and looked at Cameron with evil grins on their faces. They pulled Cameron into the middle of them and kissed all over his face.

"ICKY!" He cried out as they chuckled.

_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know.**_

"Jethro, you should get out of that shirt" Jenny said looking at Gibbs shirt, which was still covered in blood. He smirked.

"That an offer to help me, Jen?" He asked. Jenny rolled her eyes and stepped forward putting and arm around his waist, making sure not to get blood on herself. Gibbs looked down at her and she smirked back up at him.

"Lets go home" she smiled.

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

"Tony, can you give me a pick up home?" Ziva asked him as she came back from Kate's room. He grinned.

"Lift Ziva, give you a lift home. And I'd loved too"

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked in front of him out of the hospital and to his car. He quickly ran to catch up to her.

20 minutes later Tony pulled up in front of her apartment and turned off the engine. Ziva looked at him.

"Would you like to come in?"

He smiled and nodded. They both got out of his car and silently walked up to her apartment. He put his hand on her waist from behind as they walked. She looked down at his hand and smiled to herself. She unlocked her door and they both walked in to the darkened apartment and she locked the door behind them.

_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

They stood in her apartment, just staring at each other.

"I do trust you" Ziva said softly.

"I know" He quietly.

"Then why did you say that I did not?"

"I was angry…I didn't know what I was saying!" He said angrily.

"Of course you did Tony! You would not have said it if you had not meant it!" She yelled walking to her couch and leaning against it, crossing her arms in the process.

"You are the most frustrating person I've ever met!" He said angrily and he began to pace around in front of her "You are sneaky, you lie, you hide things, you're a freaky ninja, you never get sentences right, you hide you're feeling, you're like stone! Those things are the things that annoy me about you…but they're the things that make me love you…"

He stood right in front of her. She was looking down, trying not to show him that a tear had escaped her eye. When she finally looked up he reached forward and wiped the tear away, leaving his hand cupping her cheek.

"I love you too" She whispered.

_**  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_

He wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry" He whispered into her hair.

She sighed. "I know"

He pulled back from her and looked down at her. When she smiled at him he leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand went up to wrap around his neck while his hands rested on her back and pulled her closer.

"I love you" He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" She whispered back as he kissed her again. They began to walk awkwardly to her bedroom while trying not to break their kisses.

"I'm sorry" He kept whispering over and over again against her lips as she removed his jacket and shirt and he worked on the buttons of her blouse.

Clothes were scattered down the hall as they made their way. When they reached the bedroom, Tony slammed the door shut with his foot, leaving him to apologize in more ways then one.

_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

* * *

**_Yeah, I wasn't going to go into details, coz then I'd have to up the rating._**

**_THIS FIC STILL ON HIATUS!_**

**_TBC..._**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxElle_**


End file.
